


Escort

by B7grrl



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Traitor, F/M, Kink Bingo 2008, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B7grrl/pseuds/B7grrl
Summary: Dayna and Tarrant are on Helotrix, waiting for pickup. Plus a bonus explanation for why they changed clothes while on the surface.





	Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Roleplay (prostitute)

"Tarrant to Scorpio. We're on the surface." Tarrant waited for the response and frowned.  
  
"Why aren't they answering?" Dayna asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tarrant lifted his bracelet again. "Tarrant to Scorpio, are you receiving us?" There was still no answer.  
  
Dayna looked around at the unwelcoming Helotrix landscape. "Oh well, it looks like we're stuck here, Tarrant. I knew I should have brought my night clothes."  
  
"Um..." Tarrant looked at her speculatively. "Well, they'll obviously be working on the fault. Nothing we can do about it. Let's go."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Town." Tarrant flashed her a grin. "In more than one way."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"We're out of contact. There's no one who can interrupt us here. We can do what we like. We're  _off the leash_." His grin widened.  
  
"Ah." They'd reached the outskirts of town. "I could go shopping. And have a meal at a restaurant."  
  
"Not quite what I had in mind."  
  
"Look, flyboy, I've never had a chance to do either of those things and--"  
  
"Alright!" Tarrant raised his hands. "We can do that too. But what I was thinking of was... a bit of play."  
  
"Play?"  
  
"Look, we can be whoever we want to be here. So why not add a little spice."  
  
"Oh. I get it. You mean Robin Hood and Maid Marian like Vila says Blake and Jenna used to play, or pirates and captives, that sort of thing."  
  
"We-ell." None of those appealed to Tarrant. "I was thinking of prostitute and client."  
  
Dayna glared, "Oh you were, were you? And I suppose I'm the one who's going to be the whore? Well you can sodding well think again." She stomped along, scowling straight head and Tarrant noticed people getting out of her way. "It's always the woman, isn’t it? What's in it for us? Why aren't there male prostitutes?"  
  
"There are."  
  
"For other men, yeah. Not for me to hire." Dayna was silent for a few minutes. "You know, I used to see advertisements for escort agencies, and I thought they were, well,  _escorts_. People out-of-town business people and tourists could hire to show them round and go out for a meal with or to a concert."  
  
Tarrant started to laugh and stopped when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"So I thought if I ever got off Sarran, I could hire a nice bloke so I wouldn't be on my own in a strange place. Yeah, I know that's not what they meant, and it didn't escape my notice either that they're only ever women for men. Even the male ones are for men."  
  
"Well, men have stronger needs."  
  
Dayna's lip curled. "That's just what they think. So tell me, who has the multiple orgasms?"  
  
A passer-by almost walked into a lamp post.  
  
"Not, of course, that you'd know," Dayna added sullenly.  
  
"Alright then, forget it. I just thought it'd make a change to the usual."  
  
"Tell you what." Dayna eyed him. "I'll play if it's my way."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You're the escort and I hire you."  
  
Tarrant considered this and found it an interesting and rather exciting twist on his usual fantasy. "You're on."  
  
Dayna grinned and stopped outside a clothes shop. "First of all, I want a new outfit. It might be my only chance to get something that wasn't made on  _Scorpio_."  
  
Tarrant, his eye caught by a leather outfit with studs, grinned. "I might get one too." The outfit was called 'The Rebel' and he recognised it as a popular style based on one worn by Avon on a famous wanted poster a couple of years back. "It'll make us feel like different people, and that's part of the fun."  
  
\---  
  
With their new outfits in a carry bag, they headed for a hotel. "You wait in the foyer," Dayna said, pushing at Tarrant's studded chest, "while I book the room. You can come up in a few minutes as if I'd ordered you from room service."  
  
Tarrant smiled dazzlingly. "I am yours for the evening. Do with me what you will."  
  
Dayna rolled her eyes and hoped the receptionists hadn't heard, but they both seemed oddly glazed about the eyes. Perhaps they were at the end of a long shift. She shrugged and signed herself in as Diana Hunter (as agreed earlier with Tarrant), got her magnetic card, flashed it at Tarrant so he could see the room number, and headed for the lift.  
  
  
  
There was a discreet knock at the door. Dayna, dressed in her new cream and rust bodysuit, opened it to find Tarrant, standing at attention. He must have changed into that leather in one of the hotel lavatories. "Ms Hunter? You ordered an escort?"  
  
Dayna inclined her head. "I did, yes."  
  
"The name's Raven, Kai Raven," Tarrant said gravely, wondering if she would recognise the similarity of the name to one she knew, or the costume.  
  
"Good evening, Mr Raven."   
  
She obviously didn't. But then, Tarrant supposed she'd never seen the posters on Sarran. Oh, well.  
  
Dayna grabbed his bag, presumably containing his  _Scorpio_  clothes, flung it behind her into the room, and came out, locking the door behind her. "I should like, Mr Raven, to engage you to escort me to a three-course dinner at one of Helotrix's better restaurants."  
  
"Certainly." Tarrant couldn't stop himself pouting. "I do hope that's not all."  
  
"Of course not." Dayna gave him one of her own dazzling smiles; she was enjoying playing the wealthy client. "A hundred credits for your company and conversation at dinner, and you may expect the same amount again for each further, possibly multiple, service. Provided the meal meets my expectations."  
  
\---  
  
It did. Dayna allowed "Mr Raven" to select the courses from the menu, and the wine (a local shiraz). Their imperturbable waiter did not, as she'd feared, look down his nose at either of them. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd have guessed he was half asleep.  
  
Over the entrée (smoked salmon on a green mango salad) they talked politely of their respective interests (spaceships and hair products, weapons and various methods of killing presidents). Over the main (steak with a crisp potato roesti on wilted baby spinach with a foie gras mousse and cognac jus) they discussed culture and literature (or at least the vids they watched on Xenon base). And over dessert (chocolate pudding filled with raspberry-chocolate ganache and served with toasted almond ice cream and caramel sauce), they talked about various planets Tarrant had visited and their attractions.  
  
Over coffee, Dayna leaned back with a sigh of satiation and looked at Tarrant with half-closed eyes. "If anything else you offer can match that meal, I'll be very happy, Mr Raven." There was something oddly familiar about that name.  
  
"Oh, it will, Ms Hunter."  
  
Dayna, watching him over her cup, sipped her cappuccino. "Promises, Mr Raven." Then her eyes widened as she got it. "Avon!" She put her cup down. "Mr Raven sounds just like Mr  _Avon_! And that leather and all those studs! What the  _hell_? Is that another one of your fantasies?"  
  
"Not at all! I just thought it would be funny. And perhaps one of  _your_  fantasies." Tarrant allowed a deep-seated suspicion to surface." I saw the way you looked at him when we first met."  
  
Dayna snorted. "Oh, that. That was before I got to know him." After all, being ignored in that way after kissing the arrogant sod down on Sarran was a great dampener of passion. She eyed Tarrant slyly. "So you think he'd make a good... escort?" She sipped her coffee.  
  
Tarrant grinned. "You never heard all the fantasies the women back at space fleet made up about him: he was their prisoner, they were trapped in a cave with him, aliens made them do it, he was held captive in a bordello and forced to do what they wanted..."  
  
Dayna almost choked on her coffee. "Really? Avon? More likely he'd kill them."   
  
Tarrant looked innocent. "This is a copy of one of his outfits, you know."  
  
"I didn't." Dayna giggled suddenly at the thought of Avon for hire. "Alright, but I think I'll have to stick to Mr Rrrrraven--" she emphasised the Rs--"or I'll laugh in the wrong place." She finished her coffee and stood up. "Shall we go?"  
  
\---  
  
Dayna stood in the centre of the hotel room, arms hanging passively at her sides, as Tarrant peeled her out of her suit.  
  
"Hmm," he murmured. "No underwear, Ms Hunter?"  
  
"I thought it would make things simpler, Mr Raven." Dayna stepped out of her clothes and kicked them aside.  
  
Tarrant traced his fingers through her hair, around her ears, down her throat, and circled her nipples. He leaned forward to lick and bite them gently.  
  
Dayna wriggled her shoulders impatiently. She'd put up with it on  _Scorpio_  but why should she here? "Don't bother with that stuff. I've never understood why people think it's an erogenous zone. It isn't for me, and you only remind me of babies, which is just  _yuck_."  
  
"Oh." Tarrant blinked. "Alright." He ran a finger down her spine, and she arched her back with pleasure. Oh, good, at least that worked. He slid the other hand lower and inserted a finger, moving it gently.  
  
"Mmmmmf!" Dayna opened her legs wider and rocked on it. "Mmmm, yes." She rocked and rocked and rocked harder, panting, her hands clutching Tarrant's shoulders tightly. "Ahhhhhh!" She gasped and shuddered, her eyes closed and head tilted back. She waited to get her breath back, then opened her eyes. "I think that was worth one hundred credits, Mr Raven." She let go and picked up her clothes, extracting a note and tucking it into his belt.  
  
"I'm delighted to provide satisfaction." Tarrant removed it and put it into his pocket with the other one. "And now--" he undid his belt and pants and dropped them, "perhaps it’s my turn?"  
  
Dayna looked him up and down. "There's another hundred if you provide me with more--" she licked her lips, "--pleasure."  
  
"Oh, I aim to please," said Tarrant.  
  
"You'd better lose the tunic first, though. Those studs look as if they'd be uncomfortable on me."  
  
Tarrant shrugged out of it. "I suppose we should both lose our new clothes before we go back. Avon won't be impressed that we stopped to shop."  
  
"Or do anything else." Dayna threw herself onto the bed, obscurely annoyed that he'd fallen out of character. "Mr Raven."  
  
"Quite." Tarrant parted her gently and eased himself in, his eyes intent on hers. He wasn't confident about his ability to earn the third hundred-credit note given his desperation, so he slipped a hand down as well and worked a finger.  
  
"Oooh!" Dayna clenched: around him, and her fists in the bedclothes.  
  
"Is that good?" Tarrant asked politely through gritted teeth, unsure of how such longer he could hold out."  
  
"Oh... yes.. Mr Raven..." Dayna gasped. "Very good indeed."  
  
Tarrant tried to move slowly as he continued to stimulate her, and his will-power was rewarded as she cried at, arching and rolling her head from side to side on the pillows  
  
Tarrant did not wait for any more encouragement, and drove hard into her, moaning with his own pleasure before collapsing onto her.  
  
"Mmmmmm." Dayna opened a fist and offered him a crumpled note. "Well earned, Mr Raven."  
  
"Why, thank you." Tarrant rolled off and lay beside her, still panting.  
  
"It seems I should engage your services more often." Dayna sounded amused.  
  
"Any time." Not that it would be the same in their plain underground quarters back at base. It seemed a pity to waste this softly luxurious place, and besides, that comment back there in the street had rather stung. He got off the bed and leaned over her again, kissing her deeply, then licking the hollow of her throat.  
  
"Mmmm, s'nice."  
  
"Oh, good." Tarrant laid a line of kisses to her navel, then inserted his tongue in it. Dayna whimpered and wriggled, and Tarrant took the opportunity to slip a pillow under her hips and leaned forward again, this time lower.  
  
"I... oh... I'm sorry, but I don't... I don't have any more hundred-credit notes, Mr Raven."  
  
Tarrant looked up and grinned dazzlingly at her. "Oh, I always like to give my favoured clients a complimentary session, Ms Hunter."


End file.
